barbarianknowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie Curses
Main Article: Mab, Queen of the Fey '' ''See Also: The Other World '' The Fey of Mab's court are capricious and morally ambiguous creatures at best. Some are peaceful and charming, concerned primarilly with the wellness of the natural world. Others (indeed the majority of her followers) are vengeful sprites filled with strange desires, and ambitions. This disposition, along with their connection to Mab and the Other World, allows them the use of powerful magic. Faerie Curses Once a year, a Fey may place a curse upon their sworn ennemy as a full-round action. The Fey must have line of sight, and be within 30ft of the target. The subject may make will save (DC=10+ 1/2 the Fey's HD+ their CHA modifier) to resist the effect. If the save fails, roll on the table below to determine the effect of the curse. *Alternatively, consider asking DM approval for the use of these as ''Major Curses* Curse of the Sinking Stone Special': Fey with the Aquatic subtype may select this curse rather than rolling a random outcome. This curse has no effect on creatures with the Aquatic subtype. The subject's body becomes heavy and offensive to the spirits of water.The subject takes a -10 penalty on all swim checks (this is in addition to all other penalties that may be present). In addition, whenever the subject comes into contact with a body of water large enough to contain them, they must make a DC 10 Swim Check to avoid becoming submerged as water vengefully pulls them under. This check must be made regardless of the depth of water: bath tubs and shallow ponds become dangerous hazards. Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, the curse will be lifted if an aquatic Fey creature saves the target from drowing of its own volition. Curse of the Diminshed ''Special: A diminutive Fey may select this curse rather than rolling a random outcome.This curse has no effect on diminutive creatures.'' The subject's body begins to shrink at an alarming rate. On a failed save, the target is permanently reduced a full size category. If the failure was by 5 or more, they are reduced an additional size category. If the subject rolled a natural 1 on their save, the target instantly becomes diminutive. This curse cannot reduce a creature's size below diminutive. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, the diminished creature may single-handedly defeat an ennemy of two sizes larger than itself to lift the curse. Curse of the Monstrous ''Special: A fey capable of casting spells from the Polymorph sub-school may select this curse rather than rolling a random outcome. This curse has no effect on creatures with multiple forms, or capable of taking multiple forms (such as druids). '' The subject becomes monstrous, horrible, and ugly to behold for anyone to whom the subject may have been potentially attracted. If the subject is interested in both sexes, then they appear hideous to all they encounter. The subject takes a -10 penalty to all Charisma based skills and checks, except Handle Animal and Intimidate. The exact deformation is up to the Fey who cast the curse. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. The cursed subject may have their affliction lifted if someone falls in love with them despite their appearance. This person cannot have foreknowledge of the curse, or their affections will yield nothing. Curse of the Hunted 'Special: '''A fey capable of speaking to animals may select this curse rather than rolling a random outcome. The subject is filled with energy from the Other World, and emits an aura that is altogether unnatural. Creatures of the Animal type are immediately hostile to the subject, and will attack them if approached. Magical Beasts are unaffected by this aura, but if the subject has an animal companion or mount, it feels uneasy around the subject, receiving a -2 Morale penalty to attacks, saves, ans skill checks while in their presence. The animal comanions and mounts of others are immediately hostile toward the subject, even if they would normally be allies. Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, if the subject enters the Other World and washes themselves clean, the waters will leech the curse and aura from their body. Curse of the Broken Heart ''Special: A nymph, or fey capable of casting Charm Monster ''and ''Suggestion, may select this curse rather than rolling for a random outcome. This curse has no effect on the blind (unless they regain their sight). '' The subject immediately falls in love with the first elligible creature it sees. If a humanoid creature is cursed in this way, any humanoid sub-type or monstrous humanoid of the appropriate sexe is considered elligible. Any request made by the object of infatuation is treated as the spell ''Suggestion ''(which the subject cannot resist). In addition, the subject is sickened whenever not acting towards the fulfillement of such a request. If no request is given, the subject pleads and begs until a quest has been given for it to accomplish (it is still sickened in this case). '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, if the object of the subject's infatuation dies, is killed, or permanently incapacitated, the curse is lifted. In this case, subject must make a Will save (same DC as the original curse). If they fail, they must take the most destructive action possible against themselves in a rush of grief and emotion. Curse of Fables The subject cannot properly communicate certain (sometimes vital) information. A single Knowledge Skill is chosen, either at random, or by the Fey casting the curse. Whenever the subject attempts to discuss, disclose or otherwise communicate information related to this Knowledge Skill (such as monsters, spells deities,ect.), they begin speaking in tongues or simply tell fabulous (but unrelated) stories. This also applies to written means of communication and demonstrations, where the subject always ends up performing some unrelated gesture or feat. This does not inhibit spell casting or prepairing spells, but may well inhibit the instruction of magic. If the topic being discussed is well known, the effects are partially surpressed. The subject cannot reveal any new information or theories they might have however. Further enchantments or mind control will fail if used to force the subject to speak of the prohibited topic, but spells such as ''Detect Thoughts ''still function as normal. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Curse of Faerie Pipes ''Special: Fauns, Satyrs, or any Fey with Bardic Performance may select this curse rather than rolling for a random outcome. This Curse has no effect on the deaf. '' The subject, and only the subject, hears haunting music at all times. The nature of the music depends on the Fey who laid the curse: pipes are common for fauns and satyrs, bells are common for other fey. Sometimes the fiddle is heard as well. The noise created makes for difficult sleeping conditions:the subject only benefits from half of their normal natural healing, and is constantly fatigued. In addition, whenever a stressful situation arrises (such as combat), the subject begins dancing uncontrollably. This movement cannot be helped, and constantly provokes attacks of opportunity, even if the subject does not leave their square. The subject gains a +5 circumstance bonus to Perform (Dance) checks. 'Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, a Bard may ''Countersong the Curse of Faerie Pipes with their Bardic performance, granting a new save against the curse, using the Perform Check as the save. If the ''Countersong ''fails, however, that particular bard may not attempt to break the curse again for one full year. Curse of the Other World Wilds ''Special: This curse does not affect creatures native to the Other World, of the Fey type, or who have Favoured Terrain (Planes) as a class feature.'' The subject's senses become linked to the Other World. Whenever they enter an urban environment or an unatural structure, they perceive a strange overlay of forests, fields, caverns, and rivers of the Other World. This overlay is invisible to all but the subject, yet somehow, other beings effortlessly (and unconsciously) navigate the obstacles of the Other World Wilderness. The subject must continuously make DC 20 survival checks in order to navigate normally mundane corridors and cities. The subject may not take 10 on this check. Even when accompanied by others, this check must be made (albeit at a +5 bonus), as the overlay from the Other World confuses and disorients. If the subjects comrades are leading him or her by the hand, then there is no chance of disorientation. If the subject fails this check, they become lost in the overlay's scenery and nauseated for 2d4 minutes. They may attempt a new survival check, taking 1 hour, in an attempt to right themselves and their direction again. If the subject rolls a natural 1 on either of these survival checks, the subject stumbles accross the threshold into the Other World fully. This lifts the curse, but does not return the subject to the material plane. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, the creature may willingly enter the Other World Wilds. Upon returning to the Material Plane, the Wilds will be left behind, and the curse will be lifted. Curse of Anonimity The subject of this curse immediately suffers crippling amnesia. They retain their languages, skills, spell casting, class abilities, proficiencies, and preferences, but cannot remember their name or past. Companions and loved ones are forgotten completely, as well as ennemies. Additionally, after parting company with an individual, the subject loses all memory of that particular person (but not of their interraction). The individual in question must then make a will save (same DC as original curse DC) or forget the subject's face and name (if one was given). The cursed subject is aware of every memory they lose, but those vicariously affected are not. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, if the subject somehow finds their way to the place of their birth, the curse will be lifted. Curse of Eternal Night ''Special: There can only ever be one Eternal Night active at a time. If a second is triggered, the first is immediately dispelled, regardless of where the other is found in the world.'' An incredibly powerful curse that draws immense power from the Other World. The subject, and 10 000ft (3km) around the subject in all directions is plunged into an endless enchanted night. It appears as midnight for that region, except that there is no moon, and the stars are those of the Other World. Objects that tell time do not function, and always indicate that it is midnight. Magic reliant on time also perceive the space to be perpetually midnight. Most animals migrate away from the Eternal Night if possible, with nocturnal animals being the exception. Crops, trees, and other plants that require sunlight grow sickly and weak, but are just barely sustained by the Other World's magic. Though not immediately dangerous, the Eternal Night draws fiends to it like a moth to a flame. The subjects of this curse are also objects of loathing, hate and scorn from other beings. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. Alternatively, the subject may attempt to slay a Nightmare. If succesful, the beast's corpse will absorb the curse, and free the subject from its Eternal Night. Curse of Faerieland ''Special: 'This curse does not affect creatures native to the Other World, or of the Fey type. The subject's spirit is transported to the Other World whenever they fall asleep or unconscious. As only their spirit departs, those in the mortal world are unaware of the affliction. While in this state, their body is considered unoccupied. Where, and under what conditions the subject appears in Faerieland is entirely up to the fey who laid the curse. Sometimes victims manifest as slaves in chains, other times, they are decorated and made to dance endlessly for entertainment. Regardless, whenever the mortal body is woken, the spirit returns, filled with haunting memories. The cursed subject becomes fatigued ''after returning to their body, and does not benefit from rest in any way. They do not regain spells, hit points, or class abilities that use charges. The subject cannot gain the ''Exhausted condition while under the effects of this curse. When the subject dies, their soul is pulled into the Other World. They cannot be resurrected without first striking a bargain with the Fey who cursed them. Attempting to resurect the subject will summon the fey in and allow negotiations to begin as part of the resurection spell. '''Removal: '''Break Enchantment or Remove Curse. One may also pray for Mab, the Queen of Fey's intervention.